everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aimée L'Orange
'''Aimée L'Orange '''is a substitute teacher at Ever After High. She is the mother of Isidore L'Orange. Character Appearance Aimée L'Orange is about 5'4", with blonde hair in a ponytail and green eyes. The ribbons in her hair resemble seaweed. She wears a dress with a tiger stripe pattern and orange shoes. She wears a locket with a turquoise heart around her neck. Personality Aimée is clever and crafty, and is always trying to find the perfect solution for her problems. She is also quite friendly and gets along with her children, especially Isidore. Family Aimée and her husband have three children and one grandchild. Her children are Belinda, Amédée, and Isidore. Belinda is married to Loïc Levert, the son of the King of the Green Isles and has a newborn daughter named Ambre. Aimée's mother belongs to the Verdecolle family. Her mother's brother, the King of Green Bank, is married to one of her father's sisters. Extended family Aimée has a large extended family. Her father has one brother and eight sisters. In addition to her husband, her paternal cousins include Joliette from The Little Good Mouse, the King of the Peacocks from Princess Rosette, the Green Serpent, Prince Moufy, the king from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné, Alidor from The Dolphin, and Fabiella, Vasta, Rita, and Tittone from The Three Enchanted Princes. Her mother has two brothers and four sisters. Her maternal cousins include Tittone and his sisters, Blondel from An Impossible Enchantment, Joliette's husband from The Little Good Mouse, Zezolla's husband from La gatta Cenerentola, and Rosanie from Ricdin-Ricdon. Relationships Aimé Aimée is very much in love with her husband Aimé. They spend a lot of time together. Aimé is quite calm and sensitive - Aimée considers herself the dominant one in the relationship. Aimé doesn't visit Ever After High too often, and when he does it's usually with his wife. Her children Aimée is quite close with all of her children, especially Isidore. She doesn't mind if they do their own thing with their destiny since she knows teenagers can be rebellious. Her parents Aimée's parents are the King and Queen of Happy Isle. She didn't meet them until towards the end of her story, but she is close with them as if she's lived with them her whole life. Aimée is set to become Queen of Happy Isle once her father gets too old, and is already taking many responsibilities. Aimé's parents Aimée also gets along with her husband's parents. Her husband's father is the younger brother of her own father. Her husband's mother is a member of the Paperino family. Ravagio and Tourmentine Aimée prefers not to talk to her adoptive parents, but she doesn't mind visits from her adopted nieces and nephews. Her favorite niece is Lucinde L'Ogre, who goes to Monster High. Role at the school Aimée is a substitute teacher for Heroics 101. The students enjoy her, since she knows lots of good survival skills. She doesn't go too often since she has a faraway kingdom to maintain Trivia If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Julie Ann Taylor, who voices Cordelia in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Faculty Category:Princesses Category:Parents Category:The Bee and the Orange Tree Category:Alumni Category:NibiruMul's Retired Adults